edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazareth
The Golden City of Nazareth is the capital city of the Dominion of Keter. Home to a wealth of advanced technology and powerful magic, Nazareth has always been a superpower in Eden since the time of the Angels - indeed, it was once the capital city of their civilization. The city has been utterly destroyed twice, the survivors simply relocating nearby. In the Angel War, Metatron shattered the mountain the city was built upon to strike against the Angels. The survivors rebuilt by a river junction several hundred miles away, primarily using the wood from the abundant forests nearby - resulting in the city being a major firebombing target during the War in Heaven. It has since stood after being rebuilt for the third and final time. Despite being known as the Golden City, Nazareth hardly possesses any gold at all. The majority of the city is made of a yellowed stone, quarried not too far from the city itself, and countless well-placed lights cast a golden hue over the rest of the city. The city is built on a junction of three rivers, which flow through massive, artificial channels. Much of the city is powered by Metatron's Shrine - a structure left in the wake of the War in Heaven, said to be a gift to the people. This structure outputs arcane energies on a massive scale, generally converted to electricity to power the entire nation. There are several hydroelectric dams placed within the channels, additionally serving as bridges and aesthetic design. There are no significant ground vehicles in the city - transportation is handled either via walking, boat, or airship. These airships are fueled entirely by the power from Metatron's Shrine, and are free for public use. The city follows a rigorous building code to maintain its general aesthetic. RP Area Roots It was a quiet evening in Nazareth. In the gentle golden glow of the city lights, atop one of the great bridges spanning the vast rivers flowing through the city, a figure stood, looking over the city. A gentle breeze was felt and seen, her hair gently fluttering in the wind as Lilitu sighed, grasping a journal in her left hand. After a moment, she held it up, opening it to write - pausing as a faint circle of light pulsed on her glove. "Hm...? It seems that things are going to be...interesting..." Lilitu mused, starting to record something in her journal, the sun setting behind her. A person in the distance could be seen running in Lilitu's direction, appearing to look around before stopping, and resting on the bridge. They sit down and take off their backpack, frantically fidgeting around with the contents inside before pullung out bandages and disinfectant. Sakael rolled up his sleeve and started tending to a rather large open wound. "Fuck, getting too reckless. Really should have watched out...." Immediately wary, Lilitu spun to face the stranger, eyes narrowing as she slammed her journal shut, hand immediately moving to her waist. A faint shimmer in the air was visible around her, a subtle distortion of the light as the circles on her gloves glowed a fiery red. Upon seeing the wounds, Lilitu seemed to pause, the circles on her gloves seemingly fading - but she did not speak, nor step closer. Sakael continued to work on his injury, not immediately noticing Lilitu until a bit after sitting down. He finishes rather sloppily and pulls his hood down lower, with a few long strands of black hair being visible. He slowly gets up, holding his arm slightly as he notices the glowing circles and distortion of light. "Usually im the paranoid one. No need to use magic." "Lilitu was not intending on doing so." She calmly replied, leaning against the railing - a brief glint of what looked like metal visible where her hand was. "Light and metal will do." Sakael shakes his head. "Damn right metal will do." Sakael's hand also has a glint of metal, however in the shape of a firearm. "But, not for today. I dont think peole would be happy if blood got on this bridge." He looks down to the drops of blood that came from his arm. "Well, not any''more'' blood." He puts the firearm away. "What did the stranger do?" Lilitu questioned, seemingly unconcerned at spotting a gun - after all, she had one too. Seeing that he put his away, she raised a hand, a ripple moving through the air towards Sakael...and seemingly ignoring him, the blood on the ground being forced up and off the bridge, into the river. "Useful trick." Sakael seems a little put off by how she talks. "Got into a little fight, is all. The injury wasnt from that though, it was from getting away." He holds onto his arm a bit tighter. "Should heal fast, im used to it." "Oh? And who might the stranger be?" Lilitu asked, cautiously stepping closer, the circles on her gloves glowing a faint blue. "Perhaps Lilitu might help, if the stranger is not..." She paused for a moment, glancing down the street, "...Well, as long as they are not a criminal." She finished. "No, im not a criminal. Not quite. Surprised the skeleton hood didnt ring any bells but then again I do most of my work in Babylon." He steps closer. "The stranger is Sakael. And you are?" "Lilitu Anima." She properly introduced herself - though Sakael likely caught her name earlier. "Babylon? What brings Sakael to Nazareth?" She asked, now standing next to Sakael - holding her hands out, a faint light numbing the pain and slowly knitting the wound together. He smiles from underneath his hood, pulling it down as well as rolling his sleeve back down. "Just hoping I could get a better life. Babylon is a relly rough place. Thanks, by the way." He looks around. "Feel like the nights are different here too. Serene but uneasy, especially now. Cant really tell why....and im ranting. Nevermind about that, good to meet you, I suppose." "This part of the city is rather peaceful, but one should be careful." Lilitu said - and for a moment, an expression came across her face that - perhaps given time, water, and care - might have been a smile if she didn't cut it down early. He raises an eyebrow, but shrugs as he puts his backpack on. "Guessing you live in this area then? Havent really been around here myself." "Lilitu lives nearby, yes.. Does Sakael live around here?" She asked, glancing down the bridge to see if anyone was there - and nobody was. "Lilitu's healing is not particularly effective. Sakael should...tend to his wound in safety." "No, I live pretty far. Partly due to the fight as to why im so far from the surroundings im used to." He adjusts his bag. "And yeah Id rather be somewhere a bit safer than here." "The university is nearby, and permanently open. There should be somewhere safe there." Lilitu responded, motioning for him to follow her. "Lead the way then." Sakael nods and follows after her. "You ever been to Babylon, by the way?" "No. Lilitu does not have time to travel." She responded after a moment, glancing down at the journal briefly, taking a somewhat hurried pace. "You seem like you can take care of yourself well so I suggest taking a visit. Things are getting better. The Citadel of Sound isnt so shitty any more." "Lilitu does not have time to travel." She replied immediately, "She has...other responsibilities." "We all have responsibilities but we can always take time for ourselves. Not like you've only got one night to live." Sakael gives a slight laugh. "Sakael does not understand Lilitu's situation." She seemed to want to leave it at that, turning around the corner and motioning towards a building. "The University of Nazareth. There should be somewhere private to treat Sakael's injury." "Appreciated. He walks into the building as he rolls up his sleeve to check the wound. The bandages are bloodied and clearly need to be changed. "Damnit. Eitherway itd be worse if not for your healing." Lilitu walked in as well, stepping behind a counter and grabbing a first-aid kit. "There are many...accidents in here. As such, medical supplies are...common..." She says idly as she opens it up. "Considering some people can be idiots when it comes to handlin their Sparks I could imagine so." Sakael takes his bag off and sets it down with a thud as he unwraps the bloodied bandages. As the first aid kit opens, the necessary supplies simply...float towards Sakael, the same shimmer in the air visible under them as the one around Lilitu when he first saw her. "You really fancy using that ability dont you?" His tone is one that is just to poke fun, watching the supplies float by. "It is Lilitu's Spark. It is only natural." She replied, the supplies placing themselves in front of Sakael. "Wish I could use mine more often. Excessive use becomes....detrimental." Sakael rxtends his fingers out as a spike of bone quickly grows out the tips of them, before retracting. Strangely, the opening heals much faster than the injury on his arm. Lilitu stared at it for a moment, "Bone manipulation? ...Painful." She said, moving over to continue treating him. "Not really, no. A high pain threshold comes with the spark. Makes treating wounds easier too. Although pain threshold can only go so far, its not a good idea to change the shape of my rib cage." He shrugs. "Doesn't hurt to snap em off either. They always re-grow." "Hmhmm. May Lilitu study one, then?" She asked, "Perhaps she might be able to help you improve your ability." He seems reluctant. "If you have to? Not really used to people taking time to lea4n about my Spark. Guess its fine, though. Im always up for improvement." "Lilitu is researching the interaction of Sparks and magic. Her sister is an expert in biomanipulation." She replied, "It is only natural." For a moment, she seemed to smile. He seems a bit relieved shes given a full on smile. "Sounds like she could assist me with my Spark as well then. What have you gotten from your research as of now?" She paused for a moment, "...Several books worth." She replied, seemingly amused. Sakael seems surprised. "Huh. Suppose itd be cool to add to the collection then. After my arm heals, at least. Thanks again for helping me. Regarding magic I really only use two types." "Oh? And what might those be?" Lilitu responded. "Lilitu uses circle magic, herself..." "Fire and Eye Magic. The latter being, well....less developed. I use it primarily for illusions. As for Fire Magic I use it pretty well. The bracer has runes that strengthen it." "Hmhmm." After a moment, she took a seat, pulling out her journal and scribbled something down in it. "What does circle magic allow you to do, then? Cant say im familiar with it." "Essentially anything." She says immediately, "It depends entirelly on how long one wishes to prepare." Sakael seems a bit surprised, although intrigued. "Could you make money, then?" "Given that one needs to provide sufficient energy to the circles, it would be rather...difficult to make precious metals." Lilitu responded, "And Nazareth's currency is digitally-backed." "Cant blame me for considering it." Sakael shrugs, but remembers he needs to stay still for Lilitu to work on his wound. "Oops. But yeah thats a pretty useful spark. To be honest I do think I'd stick with mine if I had a choice. I've grown attatched to it. Well, it is attatched to me literally. They're my bones afterall." "Hmhmm. Lilitu would be worried if you didn't ''get attached to it." She mused, the medical supplies finally packing themselves up under her power as she finished - still sitting and writing. "You mentioned your sister a bit earlier. What's she like then? Does she research Sparks as well?" Sakael rolls his sleeve back down as she finishes. "Luminita..." Lilitu started, smiling, "...She researches the effects of awakening plantlife...and runs her own flower shop." "Oh, cool. If the shop is nearby here of where I live I might take a visit. I mean, I dont really have a need for flowers but....good to see whats in Nazareth." Sakael fumbles with his bracer. "This thing gets way too uncomfortable. Need to find a better way to enhance my fire magic..." Lilitu idly glances up at a clock, "Hm..." Closing her journal, she stood up, "Lilitu has work to do. There should be a place around here to stay, if Sakael cannot make it home tonight..." She trailed off, waiting for a response. "Well I mean I can make it home but, well, I guess, uh...sure. I'll see if theres a place in here that I can stay in. Mind showing me?" Sakael puts his bag back on, and stops fumbling with his bracer. "Does Sakael have money for a hotel? There is a cheap one not too far from here." Lilitu offered as a suggestion. "Yeah I have enough for a hotel. Tell me what its called and i'll get a room. Thanks for helping me out, by the way." "It is just across the street." She pointed out the building in question, "It should have some free rooms already, so there should not be an issue, even this late at night." Sakael nods. "Good then, i'll get a room and hopefuly get some proper rest for once." Sakael starts to walk off. "See you another time, possibly?" "Lilitu works nights here. Feel free to stop by." She responded, waving goodbye, "Farewell." He puts two fingers to his head before pushing them forward as a wave. "Cya then." Sakael exits the building, heading to the hotel across the street. "''People seem to be pretty different here compared to Babylon. For the best, though." As he buys a room and eventually makes his way to it and enters it, he flops on the bed and passes out. A Little Light for Ancient Times The sun was shining above in the Golden City, lights dancing across the water of a river as people idly walked by. Signs flickered briefly before holding steady, advertising the countless businesses even in such a relatively-empty portion of the city - in particular, a sign advertising 'Luminita's Flowers - A Little Light to Brighten Your Day!'. It was not a particularly busy day, despite the weather - most people were still working, after all. Sarrum had been wandering around town, as usual for this time of best as most people were away at their jobs and the streets were a little more clear before stopping outside of a flower shop. Taking a few sniffs, he decides to go in, enjoying the smell of fresh plant life coming from inside. The store was surprisingly empty - the only person inside being at the till, seemingly asleep at first. A surprisingly small girl, with a rather odd purple-pink hat, leaning back in her chair with a magazine on her face. The moment the door opened, the jingling of bells was heard - and immediately the girl bounced up, seemingly alert, "Hai! Welcome to the Lumishop!" She said cheerfully, a grin on her face - her enthusiam seemingly infectious, an aura of cheerfulness emnating from her. Sarrum smiled at seeing her, instantly feeling more energized and carefree. "Thank you for that warm welcome. I just smelled the flowers and decided I'd take a look." He said going around the room stopping at a few patches, bending over to smell them up close. "Customer can take his time! Lumi has more flowers in the greenhouse!" She said cheerfully, wildly gesturing to the greenhouse entrance - before hopping over the counter and stepping next to Sarrum - it was a slow day, she could afford to leave the till unattended. "Why hello there, I take it you must be Lumi." Sarrum said smiling to her picking up a bouquet. "Yep! Lumi is Lumi~" She responded - looking up at Sarrum. She was almost a foot shorter than he was, standing at 5'1" - not that it seemed to dissuade her. There was a subtle aura around her - most would dismiss it as a trick of the light, but Sarrum likely recognized it as the Light of her soul, shining brightly even now. "My, my, you have quite the bright soul young one." Sarrum said patting Lumi's back. "I see you make quite the living here. Do you live alone?" Sarrum asked looking around to see if there were anybody else. "Lumi lives with her sister, Lilitu!" She said happily, not at all minding the physical contact. "She has helpers here, of course, though she doesn't need any today...tomorrow, though, six people will be in to help with stuffs around the greenhouse." She said, nodding to herself, "Would the customer like that bouquet?" She asked, tilting her head. Sarrum looked at the bouquet, forgetting he had it in his hands before laughing and shaking his head. "Oh my, I almost forgot I didn't own these yet. Of course I'll buy them to help support you and your sister." Luminita didn't seem bothered at all - she laughed with Sarrum, darting behind the counter with surprising speed, "Lumi thanks customer!" After a moment, she tilted her head, "What is customer's name? If he doesn't mind, of course!" Sarrum had just appeared infront of the counter, a light quickly fading from his previous location before he set the bouquet down. "I go by Sarrum. It's been a long time since I've called anything else." "...Teleportation?" Her head remained tilted for a moment, her hat starting to slide off before she abruptly adjusted it, seemingly thinking for a moment, "Alright! Sarrum can pay now, Lumi can give a bonus!" She said, ringing up the purchase. "What is Sarrum's favorite flower?" "Hmmm, I guess it would have to be the lotus flower." Sarrum says foundling around in his pockets dismissing how quickly Lumi caught on to his trick. "I know I have some current money on me somewhere..." he mumbled under his breath. Lumi reached down into the cupboards, spending a few moments there before coming back up with a single seed - and right before Sarrum's eyes, it sprouted and grew, despite a lack of water - instead of the more conventional roots of a lotus plant, it seemed to have a few vine-like structures, wrapping around Luminita's hands - before she handed it to Sarrum. "It shouldn't need water, it can get it from the air...or, at least, it should?" She said, thinking to herself. "Thank you." Sarrum said finally pulling out some cash and over paying for the flowers. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Lumi. You may keep the change." "Lumi thanks Sarrum!" She waved cheerfully, before snapping her fingers - a green flash appearing for a moment, the bouquet growing in size roughly 20%. "Have a wonderful day!" Sarrum heads out the door waving to Lumi. "You as well! Until next time!" Sarrum calls back before the door closes and he's walking away down the street. "What a nice lady." The Darkness That Met the Stars Sarrum and Gilgamesh, after being reunited back in Babylon, walked the streets of Nazareth catching up on the years that have passed, Sarrum doing most of the talking after Gilgamesh' disappearance. On the other side of the street, Lilitu walked, glancing down at her journal - spotting Sarrum and Gilgamesh. After a moment, she paused, looking from them to the journal, before turning to head over to them. Gilgamesh saw her heading their way first, holding his hand up to Sarrum to quiet him before glaring at Lilitu. "What do you want?" Sarrum grabbing Gil's shoulder smiling, before patting it and walking infront of him. "Forgive my friend, he's a bit...old school in his beliefs." Sarrum said apologizing for Gilgamesh, knowing he never would. Lilitu raised an eyebrow, almost seemingly amused - before speaking. "...Sarrum, right?" She asked, tilting her head briefly, "Lilitu heard Sarrum met her sister, Luminita..." Sarrum just smiled and chuckled before bowing to Lilitu. "I see, so you are the sister to the flower shop owner. She is quite the sweetheart, isn't she?" Gilgamesh just sighed under his breath. "You've gotten more tame my old friend. I respect that." he said before looking at Lilitu. "But she is nothing but a commoner. What worth does she has to me is she's not more useful than the average civilian?" Lilitu smiled at Sarrum's words, "She certainly is. As for the stranger..." Her eyes narrowed, the light seemingly dancing around her, a faint glow - an aura, almost - visible around her as she stared at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh saw the light and just chuckled. "Look at that, she thinks she's people. Stay in your place whelp, there's no way you can stand up to me." he said glaring right back at her, pushing Sarrum to the side. Sarrum just sighed and stepped back, seeing where this was about to go. "I hope you know what you're doing." he said to both of them, staying out of their way. Lilitu actually smirked for a moment, before acting. Without moving, a ripple shot through the air, wrapping around Gilgamesh's foot as another one slammed into his shoulder, intending on spinning him around and tripping him so he landed on his ass - before yet another one shot towards his face. Gilgamesh smiled at the challenge, breaking free and flipping over the attack that shot towards his face as a golden light flies past Lilitu, Sarrum catching it before it hit a building and throwing it into the sky. "That was a warning shot child! The next one, won't miss." "Not that it would do anything." She stated - it wasn't a boast, she seemed to be stating simple fact, the air shimmering around her, two brilliant-white circles forming on the back of her hands before she spun around, flinging a pair of glowing bolts at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh danced around the bolts, getting closer to Lilitu before another golden light came at her from the front, going directly towards her, with no doubt it would strike its target. "This is why you don't challenge a king." Lilitu smirked - the air shimmering in front of her, suddenly being forced to the left, deflecting the bolt flying towards her. At the same time, the two bolts behind Gilgamesh abruptly changed directions - silently aiming for the back of his head. Gilgamesh smiles after seeing his attack get deflected, Sarrum appearing in front of it and sending it into the air just like before. Gil continuing to dash towards Lilitu, not noticing the bolts were getting closer to him. Right before he reached her, Gilgamesh was hit, flying past his target to get caught by Sarrum to keep him from flying to the building. "I didn't ask for your help!" Gilgamesh says punching Sarrum into the ground before standing tall. The blasts slammed into Gilgamesh's back and head - striking the Light of his Soul like cannonballs. Lilitu smartly stepped to the side as Gilgamesh was sent flying past her, amused if nothing else. "Fine, you are strong. But still nothing more than a rodent among insects." Gilgamesh said before smiling. "I won't move from this spot." he said, having tested Lilitu enough to stop holding back. Raising an eyebrow, Lilitu formulated her response - a purple designforming on the back of her hand. Her telekinetic constructs shimmered around Gilgamesh, forming a matching design - before gravity underneath him inverted for half a second. Category:Dominion of Keter Category:Cities